Meltdown
by funni neko
Summary: Set during Season 4 after the breakup between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine tries to cope with everything around him. Klaine later on
1. Part 1

Cold wet tears streamed down his face as they cascade from his chocolate brown eyes. He has given up on trying to be back with Kurt he could not handle being alone. When he went back to Dalton he felt as he was complete so he made up his mind and he would be returning to Dalton on Friday. He knew he would break everyone heart if he competed against them but now he felt more alone than ever and he did not know what to do.

With shaky hand he pulled out his phone and called his brother Cooper.

"Cooper." Blaine said in a shaky voice.

"Blainers, are you alright you sound weird." Cooper said worriedly.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late but, me and Kurt broke up." Blaine said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"What?! What happened Blaine?" Cooper asked as he switched hands.

"I cheated on him Cooper he was all the way in New York and I need him and when I called him, he was not even listening to me." Blaine cried. "I didn't mean to cheat but just for a moment I felt as if this was the only way."

"Oh Blaine, take a deep breath I am coming to see you this weekend can you hold out until then?" Cooper asked.

"No, I can't Cooper I feel like I'm floating away, I got to go Cooper." Blaine said as he heard his brother tell him not to hang up but he did anyway.

Blaine glanced over at his mirror taking in his appearance. His eyes were blood shot and dark black bags were under his eyes his dark brown curls lay limply on his face. He felt a surge of anger he walked over to the mirror and punched it shattering the glass. Blaine did not notice that there was a piece of glass emended in his hand as the blood dripped down from his fingers.

He lifted his hand and cradled it in the other before he went to his on Suite. He began to carefully remove the glass out of his hand before grabbing some cotton swabs and dabbed it with some alcohol and began to remove the blood and began to disinfect the wound.

Then he went underneath the sneak and pulled the bandages and began to wrap his hand up. Then he let out a high pitch scream before crumbling to the floor crying. He sat there for twenty minutes before he got up and crawled into his bed and began to play Sleeping Beauty.

He stared blankly at the screen as before he drifted to sleep.

_"I love you Kurt." Blaine said as he and Kurt lay next cuddled close to one another._

_"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine threads his hand through Kurt well done light brown hair._

_"You know I'm glad that I'm here with you." Blaine said._

_"I'm glad I'm here with you too." Kurt said._

Blaine woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going of right next to him. He felt even more alone as he wrapped himself in his blanket. He decide today that he was not feeling up to going to school so he got up and turned off his TV before curling back up into his bed.

Blaine woke up that afternoon to hear yelling coming down stairs so he got up and went down stairs. Where he saw his mother and father in a heated argument.

"What going on?" Blaine asked gaining his parents attention.

"Why are you at school, Blaine?" His father, Micheal asked.

"I was not feeling well so I stayed at home, why are you guys arguing?" Blaine asked.

"It nothing Blaine go back upstairs and get some sleep." His mom told him. Blaine looked at his friends before heading back upstairs when he was back in his room he heard them arguing once more. He ran to his bed and curled in a ball and he covered his head with his pillow and began to cry once.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. I this is a chapter fic.**


	2. Part 2

Blaine sighed as he came to Mckinley High School he came during passing period to avoid any of the New Directions. He gave a sad smile as he saw the pictures of him and Kurt inside his locker. He sighed as he placed them all in the box and went to go drop his book off at the Library. His parents would come tomorrow to get his transcript.

As he excited the school he saw Finn pulling up in the drive through. Blaine cursed his luck as the ex-football player came his way.

"Sup Blaine, why aren't you in class?" Finn asked.

"I-I I'm going home early I don't feel well today." Blaine lied as he rubbed his neck with his injured hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Its nothing I just cut myself last night while making dinner." Blaine said he put his hand back to his side. "I really got to go Finn, I will see you later." Blaine said before going over to his car and got inside. Waving goodbye to Finn as he left the parking lot.

Blaine could not bare it any longer he began to cry as he went back to his house.

* * *

Finn was worried he knew that the break up between Kurt and Blaine had a real impact on the preppy teen but he looked utterly defeated. He sighed as he walked into the teacher lounge as and Mr. Figgins were talking in the lounge.

"Finn." Ms. Pillsbury said as she rushed over to him.

"Wow,what is wrong, Ms. Pillsbury?" Finn asked looking at her worriedly.

"It is Blaine he is transferring schools."Ms. Pillsbury says. Finn looked at her suprised before looking back at Mr. Figgins.

"It is true Mr. Hudson, parents just sent a fax asking to withdrawl there son from Mckinley." Mr. Figgins said. The bell rung signaling it was the end of the day.

Finn took out his phone and quickly sent out an SOS to all of the members of New Directions.

* * *

"Finn, what is going on what was the S.O.S. about?" Sam asked as everyone came into the Glee room.

"Its about Blaine." Finn started.

"We all know that he heart broken about his and Kurt break up but he needs to get over it." Tina said as everyone mumbled in agrement.

"No it not that he switching school he going back to Dalton." Finn said as everyone all sat in silence.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"We have to do something?" Artie says.

"We have to get our dolphin back." Brittany says.

"What should we do?" Marley asked looking over at Finn.

"Why don't we just go to his house and talk to him?" Jake suggested.

"That a perfect idea, everyone load up we hot a friend to see." Finn said as they all went to the cars to head to Blaine's house.

* * *

Blaine panted heavily as he stumbled into his house shutting the door before he made the climb up the stairs to his room into in a haze he stumbled over his chair and went into his bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed a couple of sleeping pills and took them before walking over to his bed and falling asleep.

Kurt sighed as he had not received any updates from Finn yet on how everything that was happening in Lima.

**To Finn:**

_I did not get any text from you today._

**From Finn:**

_Sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry Blaine trying to leave McKinley._

**To Finn:**

_Why is he trying to leave._

**From Finn:**

_I think it about your break up and the fact he went to see the warblers._

**To Finn:**

_I see. I hope you talk some since into him._

Kurt sighed as he set his phone down and went into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Man I hope you guys are liking this story leave reviews.  
**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Blaine frowned as he heard a loud knock coming from the front door. He groaned as he got up from his bed and exited his room and went down stairs and stood by the door.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked as he waited for a reply.

"It is us Blaine let us in we know about your transfer." Sam said, Blaine heart fell to his stomach.

"I'm sorry guys but I just want to feel like I not wrong any longer." Blaine said as tears threatened to fall

"Then stop blaming yourself then." Sam said through the door.

"How can I not the night I cheated I felt as if for just that moment maybe that me and Kurt weren't meant to be together and then right after I knew that we were supposed to be together." Blaine said.

"I know you are feeling horrible Blaine, but running away for your problems is not going to help you." Finn told him.

"Its what I am good at Finn! I can't stay there I'm failing apart every moment I stay here in Lima, I already made up my mind I"m going back to Dalton on Monday, I won't be participating in the Warblers so you don't have to worry about that, Goodbye guys." Blaine said as he slowly backed away from the door with the sounds of McKinley New direction member's screaming his name.

Blaine ran up to his room and jumped onto his bed and hid his head under his pillow. "I'm sorry..." Blaine cried.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he opened his phone to get a text from Rachel to call her immediately. Kurt quickly called her and not seconds later Rachel answered.

"Kurt, Oh my god! Thank you for answer I need your help." Rachel said urgently Kurt got up to his feet.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked.

"In my room I need you to bring me the script." Rachel said.

"Alright I'm on my way." Kurt said as he hug up and went to grab Rachel's script then he went back into his room to grab his keys where he saw the picture of Blaine and Kurt on anniversary. _'I need to talk to him.'_ Kurt thought before he left the flat.

* * *

Cooper open the door to his brother room to find his brother room to be trashed. "Blaine?" Cooper called as he glanced around the room he went to the other side of the bed to see Blaine was on the floor and he was bleeding slightly from his wrist.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Cooper called as he applied pressure to the wound and pulled out his phone and called 911.

_Nine one one, how may we help you?_

"This is Cooper Anderson, my brother just tried to commit suicide and I need an ambulanc right now." Cooper said urgently.

_May I please have the address sir._

Cooper quickly said the address before the operator gave him some instructions. Cooper waited for 10 minutes before he yelled to them to come upstairs. They quickly took aid to Blaine and began to carry him out of the house. With Cooper right by his side. 'Blaine, why I told you to wait for me.' Cooper thought as he stared at his brother worriedly.

Cooper slowly pulled out his phone and called his parents on three way.

"Hello." His parents answer in unison.

"Mom, Dad it me..." Cooper said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Cooper, what is wrong?" His dad asked worriedly.

"It's Blaine..." Cooper said after a while taking in a deep breathe.

"What happened to Blaine?!" His mom asked instantly.

"Cooper what is wrong with your brother?" His father asked.

"He tried to kill himself I found him passed out on his room floor with his wrist bleeding where heading to the hospital right now." Cooper said as he began to cry.

"What!" They yelled in unison. "What hospital are they taking him.

"Lima General, mom, dad, please come here I don't know if I can be at his side right now." Cooper said.

"Don't worry were on our way." His mom said.

"Just stay strong Cooper." His dad said before he hanged up the phone. Cooper hand dropped to his side as tears came rolling down his face.

* * *

**A/N: Man I hope you guys are liking this story leave reviews.  
**


End file.
